1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle horn control assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle horn control assembly having a plurality of horn operating tactile sensor zones that can be set to operate at different contact thresholds based on the touching characteristics of individual users.
2. Background Information
Vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, SUVs and so on are equipped with a horn or other type of warning system. A horn control assembly for activating the horn is mounted in the steering wheel, and is typically at a central location on the steering wheel. The horn control assembly is activated by sensed contact between two or more solid components that is generated when a driver applies sufficient force to the steering wheel. Therefore, the driver can easily activate the horn by applying pressure to the horn control assembly while maintaining their hands on the steering wheel, and thus maintaining steering control of the vehicle.
However, conventional horn control assemblies may accidentally be triggered to sound the horn if the driver inadvertently depresses the horn control assembly during normal driving operations, when entering or leaving the vehicle, and so on. Additionally, conventional horn control assemblies can become overly difficult to trigger in the event that underlying mounting structures such as springs become damaged or are inadvertently omitted from the assembly. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved horn control assembly.